Many entities (such as government and financial institutions) rely on cryptographic keys to create secure communication channels for sensitive communications. For example, a financial institution may generate, assign, and provide a series of symmetric cryptographic keys to a group of servers configured to provide real-time stock quotes.
In many cryptographic-key systems, an administrator must manually identify and assign an appropriate series of cryptographic keys to each and every user and/or device (or groups of such users or devices) that is to engage in a particular communication. Unfortunately, this manual process may be slow, expensive, difficult to audit, error prone, and/or insecure, potentially leading to increased costs, security breaches, and/or data loss. Corresponding manual processes for remediating compromised cryptographic keys suffer from similar disadvantages, potentially resulting in increased downtime and/or exposure. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for efficiently managing cryptographic key material.